


Life Is Short So We Resort to Laughing Through It All

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Hanging, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Restraints, Sad Ending, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, it ends with scene right after the hanging, sort to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: When Quynh revived, she was gasping for air that she couldn’t get. The rope around her neck hurt, and it felt like her head might just pop off.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Life Is Short So We Resort to Laughing Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song We Fall Apart by We As Human.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 1: Hanging.
> 
> TWs: hanging, mentions of Quynh's fate (drowning at the bottom of the ocean for centuries), temporary character death

When Quynh revived, she was gasping for air that she couldn’t get. The rope around her neck hurt, and it felt like her head might just pop off. She managed to turn enough to see Andromache, who looked the way Quynh felt. The second time she died, hanging there, she was looking into Andromache’s eyes.

When she revived again, they were being taken down from the gallows. The townspeople had assumed that they were dead, and when they realized they weren’t, there were screams.

She and Andromache were thrown back into the cell that they’d been kept in, and they were once again put in shackles.

As soon as the door closed and the guards weren’t in the room anymore, Quynh moved as close to Andromache as she could, constrained by the shackles, and took her hand.

“Quynh,” Andromache whispered, reaching over and resting her free hand on her love’s cheek.

“Andromache.”

Andromache smiled, and leaned closer, pressing her forehead against Quynh’s, enjoying the air that she could finally breathe again.

“I love you,” Quynh whispered.

Andromache gently kissed her, and they stayed where they were, leaning against each other, for a while longer, until Quynh pulled away.

“I've never been burned alive before,” Quynh said quietly. “What do you think it's gonna be like?”

“Excruciating,” Andromache said, laughing.

“Just you and me?”

“Until the end.”

_ Together, until the end. The end that would come much sooner than they ever could have possibly imagined. Together, until they weren’t anymore. Until they were torn apart forever. Until Quynh was doomed to perish over and over again, and after that, Andromache never stopped hearing her love’s screams, not for the rest of her life. Inseparable, yet separated. Broken. _


End file.
